A Night In The Hunger Games
by YourAmazinhTruth
Summary: Karma and Jake survive the first day. But he can't sleep. Horrible summary and title. Reviews, criticism, and rates are all gladly appreciated. Used my own O.C.'s. Give the story a chance? One-Shot. кєяσѕєηє ρяσdυcтισηѕ


The two siblings hurried into the foreign forest. With just a backpack upon the older siblings back, and a smaller one upon the youngest, and a weapon in their hands. It had been a challenge just to get anything from the Cornucopia. Though, they were the first to flee and start on the journey.

The oldest, a girl of the age of eighteen, it being her last year to participate, and the youngest, a boy of only thirteen and his second year. Karma, the girl. Jake, the boy. They were the Massacre siblings. And boy did they get some sponsors just because of their last names. The name was finally coming into good use though for a change.

As the two ran into the unknown forest, the sounds of cannons firing had them running faster and faster, hoping that if they ran away, they would survive. During all of it, they had not once thought to create an alliance with any of the other tributes. It had not come to mind. But it surely did now. It would have been of great help.

Karma had watched some of the other tributes train before they even got to where they were now. But she hadn't bothered to talk to any of them. Besides the two young girls. The two girls from District Two and District Three. Oh, did she pity them.

Jake stopped after awhile, causing Karma to stop as well. The two were panting for breath, and she could almost hear her mentor yelling and cursing about how they weren't putting on a show. _Screw him._ She thought. _You told us to survive. We're doing just that. _ She looked around their new surroundings. It was nothing but trees, bushes, and dirt. Lots of dirt.

"Karma," came her brother's panting voice. She looked to him, waiting for whatever it is he was going to say. "The cannons stopped. Everyone who's still alive will be coming by now."

"We're pretty far away." She told him, looking the way they came. It was empty besides the lands bearings. "No one would come this far." God, was it so much easier to say than believe.

Her sibling gave a nod and they started looking for a place to set up for the night. As night fell, the two were far off from everyone else they guessed. They hadn't seen anyone so far.

They looked to the sky as it illuminated with the first picture of the dead. The loud cannon sound of announcing it was sounded, and a girl lay there bloody and mouth open as if she had screamed before she died. Karma's eyes were wide at the sight. The next a man, throat slit, and his eyes bugging out.

All of them were horrible, gruesome deaths. She couldn't continue watching after the eighth one. Though, she guessed it was done after the last one she watched.

Her brother shook her shoulder to get her to look. Up in the sky was the cold blooded President Snow. Hatred and disgust appeared on Karma's face, and she was sure there was a camera looking right at her.

"Congratulations to all of you that survived." He said. "Welcome to the Eighty – Fourth Hunger Games. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor."

The light disappeared, and they were welcomed with the dark of the arena. Karma suggested the trees to sleep in. The two had done it before, so they needn't worry about falling out.

The two settled in the same tree, opposite sides of the tree. The two were just finally drifting to sleep when the sound of a little girl's sobbing was heard. Karma looked down from the tree and caught sight of a man carrying a girl on her back. She could just faintly make out what they looked like.

The male had brown hair, and dark gray eyes. There were cuts and scrapes all over his face and arms as she could faintly see. The little girl had doe brown long hair. She was unscathed, except for a blood stain on her back.

Karma grabbed the pocket knife that came with the back pack, and hopped down. He was startled, and took a step back. His gaze was hard and menacing, his grip on the little tightening protectively, and she instantly hushed up. Her emerald green eyes widened in fear.

"Her back," Karma said, holding her hands up in surrender. "Is she hurt?"

"Doesn't concern you." He growled at her.

"It does. Are you going to tell me or not?"

In a blinding movement, the girl was set down, and she was tackled to the ground. A scream sounded from behind them, the guy's eyes widened as he quickly turned his head to look.

Jake held the girl from the shoulder and had a knife pressed against her neck. "Hurt her, and I swear I'll kill her." He threatened, his voice strong and unwavering.

The man seemed to pause, unsure, before he got up and raised his arms, though his eyes were stuck on the sobbing little girl.

"Let go of her." He said softly.

Jake shoved her towards him, and quickly moved to Karma.

"You asshole!" she yelled, standing. "I try to help you and you attack me! No one else will fucking help you in here!" she shouted, sure to grab anyone who was nearby to come.

"I don't need your help." He spat, and lifted the little girl into his arms. He left without another word.

Karma glared at the way he came, and then turned and stalked off, Jake following behind.

The two had found a new place to settle, farther than before. Karma didn't know how it worked here, but she was sure that it wouldn't be morning for a good while.

They sit on the dirt ground, still in the forest. Jake lay against her, his eyes wide, though circles under his eyes already.

"I can't sleep." He whispered to her.

"You have to try." She whispered back.

"I can't. I've tried. Can… Can you sing to me?" he said even quieter.

She let out a soft sigh, and began running her hand through his soft black hair.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said _'I'll never let you go'_.. " she sang softly, holding her little brother close. "When all those shadows almost killed your light.. I remember you said _'Don't leave me here alone'_.. But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.."

His eyes had fallen closed, and he buried his face in her shoulder. She pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, holding him closer.

"Just close your eyes.. The sun is going down, you'll be alright.. No one can hurt you now.. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.."

Her eyes scanned the place, making sure no one had heard, before continuing the song.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire.. The war outside our door keeps raging on.. Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone… Gone…"

"Just close your eyes… The sun is going down.. You'll be alright.. No one can hurt you now… Come morning light.. You and I'll be safe and sound…"

She softly began humming, seeing as there were no words for this part. His breathing had slowed. She continued humming and running her fingers through his hair.

"Just close your eyes… You'll be alright.. Come morning light… You and I'll be safe and sound…" Her singing died down as she softly hummed and slowly rocked him side to side. As the humming died down, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, and rested her chin atop his head, closing her eyes and praying that they survived the rest of the night.


End file.
